YuGiOh Maddness!
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: When a girl from the real world returns to the YuGiOh world after being sent back to her world and loosing her memory. The YuGiOh gang quickly learn she's not the same girl they once knew. Crappy story but read if you wish.


**Okay look this whole thing is crap. **

**I was just bored and had nothing to do. **

**Basically this is a mixed of old shitty ideas I thought of as a little twerp back than I was a huge YuGiOh! fan so I wondered what would happen if my present self was sort of sent back to those little fantasy lands I would make. But the fantasies were real.**

**So this shit was pulled literally out of my ass.**

**Oh and so you know.. IF ANYONE SAYS I'M A MARY SUE****!**** I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR BURNED BY THE STAKE!**

**You get the idea so don't say that shit about me. I'm not a mary sue I'm just a fucked up bitch that happens to be epic in weird ways. I didn't ask for it got a problem with it don't read.**

**Anyway I own nothing YuGiOh related this is just a hideous little story say as much shit you want I could care less.**

* * *

_When I was a child I had always become obsessed with certain things easily. My first obsession. YuGiOh!. I had loved that show when I saw the first episode. It was just such a fun show and game. Back than I was ignorant and blind about many things. Like for instance I had no idea that the characters from the show could come to my world. Nor did I know that I had actually ventured to there world on more than one occasion. But as time went by I quickly had forgotten about all of that and the portal which was a small cross space door laid covered by discarded items and plastic bins. I never really bothered to remember my childhood now that I'm 17 but I went back for nostalgia. I tore open the bins and found all sorts of old toys and dolls I had. That was when I came across the small cross space cupboard door. It was blue and had pictures and words idly drawn in crayon. The words said "YuGiOh Wonderland!" I rolled my eyes. This must be just a cross space full of my old YuGiOh toys, cards, drawings, etc. I opened the small door. But I didn't find any toys instead I found a portal that half reminded me of the portal from Coraline. I flinched some and reminded myself there was no such thing as an 'Other Mother'. I moved my hand out laid it down on the blue and purple floor inside the cross space. Suddenly I felt the door suddenly slam into my back and push me in. I was falling for a long time hearing voices many I recognized but didn't know who. Than everything went black._

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself outside. "What the-" I asked myself as I sat up. My head felt like it was beaten in by a gorilla. "AHH Pain..." I groaned and held my head and waited for the throbbing to leave. Once my migraine went away I stood up and dusted myself up. "Where am I?" I asked myself, a bad habit I do, I saw I was at a park of some kind that looked familiar too me... DAMN WHY DO I HAVE THE BRAIN OF A 2 YEAR OLD!?

I walked up to a man that was standing by a tree. "Excuse me but where am I?" I asked. "Your in Domino Park." He replied kindly. My eyes widened. "Domino Park? Meaning I'm in Domino City!?" I asked. He nodded. "The very place your standing at." He said. "Thanks..." I said a bit shocked. Domino City was in YuGiOh! but there is no friggen way I could be here. I walked to the fountain and looked down at my refection in the water. I had almost black colored eyes, tannish skin, my purple eyeshadow was still over my eye lids, my hair was wavy and stopped at my shoulders it was a dark chocolate black with blond streaks, I wore a grey skin tight short sleeved top that said "I'm the Bitch Here so Fuck off.", dark navy torn jeans, and black sneakers, I saw I had my arm bands on my wrists and my spike cuff on my right wrist, and I had a black jacket tied around my waist. I looked at my refelction for a second than flipped my hair some with a small grin. "I look good. I could get use to looking this way." I said too myself. "But I still have no idea why I'm here or if this is just a illusion..." I said. I was silent for a moment. "Fffffffffff- Fuck..." I hissed and laid the fountain side on my back. The cool stone feels good on my screwed to hell back. I stuffed my hand in my jean pockets too see what I got in my pants. I pulled out my wallet and some dryer lint from my right pocket in my left was my IPod and Earbuds. "Thank you my insanity." I said as I pushed my Earbuds in my ears and started listening too Jack Off Jill. I looked down at the weird scar I had on the top of my hand. I don't remember where I got it but it was a very peculiar shape. It was almost like a burn but it was of a Ankh that was entrapped in a circle and appeared to have words etched on the side atleast that's how it seemed to me. I shrugged it off and started to sing the song Strawberry Gashes.

* * *

"So where too now Marik?" Bakura asked the blond haired Egyptian as they entered the Park. "I don't know I already got all the supplies Ischizu needs I guess there's nothing to do but go back and meet up with the gang." Marik shrugged. "Okay than. Do you hear that?" Bakura asked. "Hear what?" Marik asked and stopped walking. Both of them waited and heard a voice singing. They turned to where they knew the a path leading to the center fountain was. They ran and found a girl with dark brown hair and blond streaks lying on her back singing a odd song.

* * *

_"I lay quiet."_

_"Waiting for her voice too say."_

_"Some things you loose and some things you just give away."_

_"Scold me."_

_"Failed her."_

_"If only I had held on tighter on to her."_

_"Pale white skin that."_

_"Twisted and withered."_

_"Away from me, way from me."_

* * *

Her hand slid off her stomach and showed the mark that was on the top of her hand. Marik and Bakura's eyes widened. They knew only one person that had possed that mark but she had died... No it couldn't possibly be her. It couldn't be... "Angel!?" Marik called out to the girl but got no respond. "Angel Coal!" Bakura shouted. The girl opened her eyes and sat up fast hearing her name been called that time. She looked and saw two boys around her age or maybe a year older. One had white hair, the other had blond hair and lilac eyes. She raised a eye brow at them. "Were you guys talking to me?" She asked. Bakura was stunned as was Marik. Bakura shook his head and ran up to where the girl sat. "Angel..." He said breathless. "Yes that's my name. How do you know it!" She sneered. Bakura raised a eyebrow at her. "You don't remember who I am?" Bakura asked. "Remember what? I barely rememeber what I ate for breakfast this morning." I half snapped. "How could you not remember being here?" Marik asked as he approached the girl as well. "I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "But who are you two?" She asked. "I'm Bakura. You honest too god don't remember me?" He asked again. The girl thought for a moment than her eyes seem to widen some. She stood fast. "I remember now Bakura! Your evil side is what trapped us all in our favorite monster cards than Yami beat your evil side back!" The girl said in his face. _"But why did I suddenly remember that?!"_ The girl growled to herself. "What about me?" Marik asked. The girl looked at him. "Oh yea you. I remember you and your meat puppets why are you here?" She growled. "I'm not as evil as you remember Angel I've changed my ways." Marik said kindly. Angel looked at him with distrust for a second but she could sense the sincerity in his voice. He was telling the truth.

"Okay but I don't remember seeing you change? What caused it?" Angel asked. Bakura seemed to look hurt some. "...You don't remember what happened?" He asked. "I remember some things like small images and names but everything else is too hazy." Angel explained laying a hand on her head. "Than I suppose we should go somewhere more private too talk." Marik suggested. Bakura gave a nod and the three left the park for a café near Domino Plaza.

* * *

When the three entered the café and sat at a booth by the windows. Marik was lightly sipping some coffee. Bakura had split some fries with Angel who ate lightly, and drank some soda Bakura had bought her, and waited to hear what the two boys had to tell her more about this place and what was clouding her mind. "Okay were so spill it. How do you know me? And how do I know you?" Angel demanded. Bakura sighed some. "Angel in your world there are certain people that are born with the special powers to open portals to different dimensions and mortal planes. You had opened a portal at a very young age to our world, unknowingly, you had entered our world the first time when you were 5." Bakura explained. "I see." Angel said. _"I must be in a nut house if I did that!"_ She thought. "Don't deny what you can do." Bakura said. "Huh?" Angel asked. "Your not crazy Angel. Your just very gifted in many things." Bakura said. She was stunned. He had read her mind!? "Okay how the frick did you do that!?" Angel shouted weirded out. "As you know I'm the wielder of the Millennium Ring and I can tell what's in your mind." Bakura said. I was confused. I thought the Millennium Ring could only show Bakura where other items were and how to send people to the Shadow Realm. "How could you do that?" I asked. "I can sense your thoughts because you have grown so adapt to this place." Bakura said crossing his arms. "But that's the thing how long did I come here?" I asked. "When you first came here Yugi and his friends took you in and you became there friends. You followed the Pharoh like a small puppy but he didn't seem to mind it and you two along with Yugi became entirely close." Bakura said.

_"Yami Yugi was my favorite character Yugi too. But I never imagined I was close to them like Ryo says."_ Angel thought. "If that's true than what happened to me? Because when you guys saw me at the Park you looked like you saw a ghost." She asked. "We thought we had." Bakura said. "Angel everyone has believed you were dead for almost a decade." Marik said. Angel was a bit stunned and hurt. "Dead? Why do they think that? What happened?" She demanded. "I'm not sure I wasn't around at the time. But from what was told you were 7 and it was during Battle City tournament you disappeared. Apparently what happened was when everyone was trapped in that Noah person's virtual world you had went missing. Everyone had tried to find you but Tristan, Duke, and Serenity had found a piece of your shirt that was bloodied. You were gone though." Bakura said. Angel seemed shocked. "When the station was blown to pieces that's when Serenity broke down crying saying that they had found the piece of blood covered clothing. Everyone could only assume you were attacked and with the virtual station been blown to bits and sank to the bottom of the sea. It only seemed rational to believe you had died." Bakura said. Angel gave a small nod it did seem logical to think that way. "Wait so it's been a decade and nothing's changed here?" I asked. "Not much no one growls old here except for in your world Angel." Bakura explained. "When they heard of what happened loss was hard for everyone especially for Yugi. But they continued on with the tournament and in the end I had lost and Yugi came victorious." Marik said.

* * *

I gave Marik a nod and closed my eyes. I suddenly saw a image in my mind. It was of me when I was 7 and I was standing beside Yami Yugi, and his friends, I also had my hand on Kaiba's arm and Mokuba was pushing his brother to stay in position. I opened my eyes and let out a small gasp. "You alright?" Bakura asked. "Yea." I said. _"I was that close with everyone... Even Kaiba? I remember most of the past for now..."_ I thought. "What happened to everyone now?" I asked. "Yugi is getting ready to go to Egypt in a few weeks." Marik said. "What about the Kaiba bro's?" I asked. "Kaiba's busy as usual Mokuba I don't know." Marik said with a shrug. I thought for a moment. Than grinned. "So everyone believes I'm dead?" I asked. Marik gave a nod. "That's what he said." Bakura shrugged. My grin grew darker and devious. "Than I guess it's about time I show them that I'm not the same little twerp they knew. Now I'm more of a Sadistic bitch and people better get used to it." I said a bit darkly. "And if Kaiba thinks he can push me around like before of he'll be left with some bad gashes on his neck." I hissed. Marik and Bakura looked at each other thinking the same thing.

_"She's lost her mind..."_


End file.
